bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Union! Pesche's Seriousness
|image = |kanji = 究極合体！ ペッシェの本気 |romaji = Kyuukyoku gattai! Pesshe no honki |episodenumber = 195 |chapters = Chapter 296, Chapter 297 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Nelliel's Past |nextepisode = Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears |japair = November 18, 2008 |engair = March 13, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} is the one-hundred ninety-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck returns to her child form, leaving Ichigo Kurosaki in the hands of Tesra Lindocruz. Szayelaporro Granz is seemingly impervious to attack, Zommari Rureaux is about to finish off Rukia Kuchiki, whilst the Exequias plan to execute Yasutora Sado. Summary Nel and Nnoitra continue their fight, prompting Nel to reluctantly release her Zanpakutō. Nnoitra tries to attack her before she finishes the release, but he is too late. She then uses her Lanzador Verde technique to overpower Nnoitra, breaking part of his Zanpakutō and burrowing into his skin as it sends him flying. Meanwhile, among the rubble of Szayelaporro’s destroyed laboratory, Pesche Guatiche grabs his sword, Última, from his loin cloth and slashes Szayelaporro’s arm. After a brief argument between Uryū Ishida and Pesche, Szayelaporro becomes impatient and orders two of his Fraccion to rip Bawabawa in half while he kills Pesche and Dondochakka Birstanne. However, Dondochakka pulls his weapon from his mouth and easily defeats the two. Pesche then declares that Szayelaporro has underestimated them and the two fire their Cero Sincrético, a combination attack fusing their Ceros, directly at him. Elsewhere, Nel prepares to deliver her finishing blow to Nnoitra, but she reverts to her child form and Nnoitra takes this chance to attack her. Ichigo attempts to interfere, but Nnoitra smashes him into the ground with ease. Nnoitra then orders Tesra to switch places with him while Nnoitra subdues Orihime Inoue. Tesra then releases his Resurrección and begins to mercilessly torture Ichigo. When the smoke clears after Pesche and Dondochakka’s attack, they see Szayelaporro standing unharmed. He then reveals that he had negated their attack because he had ample time to analyze them and he figured they were around that level of strength. In the ninth Espada’s chambers, Zommari finds the bodies of Rukia and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Noticing that Rukia is not dead, he proclaims that he will finish her off. Elsewhere in Las Noches, Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda are found by Rudbornn Chelute and his Exequias. Rudbornn tells his subordinates to draw their swords to begin the extraction process. Ichigo is tortured even further by Tesra and just as Tesra is about to kill him, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki intervenes, saving Ichigo. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia and explains Nelliel's past as well as her Ressurrecion's name and abilities. In the middle of his explanation, Nel, in her child form, appears and asks who the pretty lady was on the screen, and Gin states that it is her. She then begins to scream out of shock, and states that his eyes must be bad and he retorts that her brain must be bad. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga (concluded) *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * (flashback) Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes